Traning
by Sadera Subaku
Summary: After the ring conflict, Hibari has fallen for the 10th vongola boss, but sine he doesnt know anything about relationships, hes totally lost, but then, by the 10 year bazooka, he is chosen to train Tsuna, but what will become of his pent up feelings?


1827

Chapter 1

Sorry this is my first 1827 fanfic but the Idea of it kept nagging me and I just had to write it, hope everyone likes it :)

Tsuna sighed, the ring conflict was finally over…

"Reborn! Why am I still training even after I won my battle?" Tsuna whined, standing at the edge of the cliff he trained on the previous week. "Because, dame Tsuna, you aren't a complete mafia boss yet so you still need to get stronger." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna off the edge, smirking as he shot a dieing will bullet after him. He then frowned as he saw someone at the base of the cliff.

It was a nice day outside so Hibari Kyoya went for a walk, and he just so happened to be walking b a particular cliff.

Hibird chirped, flying around Hibari's shoulder. Hibari sighed, "at least there aren't any annoying herbivores around here…" He murmured. Lost in though, he walked around the edge of the cliff when Hibird chirped his name to get his attention. As he looked up to Hibird he noticed something fall from the edge of the cliff. By instinct he jumped halfway up the cliff and jumping off further up to catch it.

As he caught it he heard a gunshot from above and moves protectively around his new 'treasure' and blocked the dieing will bullet swiftly with his tonfa. (Hibari can block the dieing will bullets cuz he's just that awesome) he then landed gracefully, holding Tsuna close. He then looked at the small boy, it looked as though he had fainted as he fell due to the fact that his battle with Xanxus the night before for the sky ring. Hibari remembered it clearly, a little worn out himself.

Now that he looked at the young Vongola boss, he looked kind of…cute…Wait! What? No way had Hibari just thought that dame-Tsuna was _cute!_ But…the way his face looked when he was asleep was nice because he wasn't hiding it or worried of getting bitten to death…and the soft, pink lips which were slightly parted, and the way his hair fell so perfectly along his face… he even looked sexy in his hyper dieing will mode during last night's battle… hold on a moment…

_**WHAT?**_

Hibari set the smaller boy down and hit himself with one of his tonfas. There is NO way he just thought this… This herbivore was in the least _sexy…_but… he did…

~Three Days Later~

"10th!" The silver haired teen came running down the street to meet up with Tsuna, a few bags in his hands. "Oh! Hey Gokudera-kun…what's with the bags?" Gokudera smiled. "just some new equipment for my Rocket Bombs attack." He said coolly. At the next intersection he blushed and looked away from hearing a familiar voice, "Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera, what's up?" Yammamoto asked as casually as usual. Gokudera masked his face with an irritated look. "Damn baseball freak, why did you have to come? We could have gone to school without you, ya know." He said, fuming. Though, there's a feel in the air that that's not the only reason his face is red…

"ma ma, Gokudera, can't we all go to school together?" he asked, before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Or would you prefer it being just us..?" Gokudera blushed heavily and looked away "As if I'd want that, baseball idiot! Anyway, let's just get to school…" he muttered at the end, starting to walk towards the school. Tsuna chuckled "yea, we should get there on time so Hibari-san doesn't bite us to death" he said, following after Gokudera. Yammamoto smiled at the thought of walking to school with Gokudera.

It was the end of school and Hibari had been stuck in his office all day because he was sick. But before the final bell he forced himself up to patrol the hallways. Like normal, everyone there moved out of his way, except some herbivores that crowd around Tsuna, but Hibari had been avoiding Tsuna since the incident at the cliff. It had just been to hard to forget the weird feeling and thoughts that appeared then, and even harder to get the new mental images out of his head. He would have just taken Tsuna and bite him to death for all the confusion he was causing Hibari. But those damn herbivore feelings kept getting in the way of even the thought of hurting the young Vongola boss.

Lost in thought he has bumped into someone while turning a corner. Pulling out his tonfas he looked around for the unlucky soul who would be bitten to death while Hibari was in a somewhat bad mood and needed to unleash his energy on someone. He then fell, dropping his tonfas as he saw who it was, before hurriedly getting up again and picking up his tonfas, putting them away and holding out his hand to the brunette, looking away from the slight blush on his face.

Without looking at who it was, Tsuna reached out and grabbed the hand that was offered to him. But once he stood up again, he tripped and fell on top of Hibari. This time, however, Hibari did not fall, but caught Tsuna instead, holding him close. Tsuna lied there for a moment, deciding who ever it was felt warm, and nice. He even smelled nice too…

It was Right then that Hibird flew over and landed on Hibari's shoulder, singing like always. Knowing that tune, Tsuna looked up at who he fell on and nearly jumped from fright before standing up strait so Hibari didn't have to hold him up anymore. Taking a few steps back and holding his hands up Tsuna hurriedly spoke, "HIEE! H-Hibari-san, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I wasn't crowding I Was just on my way home and…and…" the young herbivore looked troubled for a moment before continuing, "Hiee! Um…Please domt bite me to death!" he said, moving his hand in front of his face as if to protect himself.

Hibari looked away. "I know…but just go before I really bite you to death…" he said softly, yet sounded as cold as ever. Tsuna nodded and fled for his life.

Tsuna sighed, he was walking home after bumping into Hibari. Though he was somewhat troubled by something other than reborn missing… (This happened in the anime so I won't explain)Did this weird feeling have something to do with Hibari? Or… was it only about reborn… no, it definitely wasn't just reborn, but what could be troubling about Hibari? He had been acting strange recently, but that is probably just because he is sick… which can also explain why he hasn't seen Hibari for the past week or so…anyways, we need to get to the matter at hand; WHY THE FUCK ISNT REBORN BACK FROM THE FUTURE YET?

Hmm… looks good so far, I'd like to know what people think of it and I'm sorry about any mistakes, (I tried my best…) but I hope you liked chapter one, the next chapter will be after Tsuna gets hit by the 10 year bazooka. Whoops! I accidently told you about the next chapter when I was trying to leave it on a cliffhanger, oh well, I have never been good at that but anyways, tell me what you think through reviews plz and the next chapter may be up sooner ;D


End file.
